This invention relates to the field of data storage and, more particularly, to improvements in apparatus for facilitating the handling and transport of data storage disks, e.g. optical and magnetic hard disks.
The desirability of handling high density data storage disks without contacting their delicate data recording surfaces is manifest. To facilitate the transport of a data storage disk without contacting the data recording surfaces thereof, it is known to dispose the disk in a so-called "disk carrier". Such a device typically comprises a rigid, planar frame, usually rectangular in shape, having a circular aperture therein slightly larger in diameter than the disk diameter. The disk is supported within the circular aperture by a plurality of spring-biased latches which engage the disk at the different points along the disk periphery. Prior to use in a disk player/recorder, the disk is released from the carrier by an unlatching mechanism associated with the disk player/recorder.
In the commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 923,509 filed on Oct. 27, 1986 in the names of D.J. Stark et al, there is disclosed a disk carrier of the type mentioned above. The carrier frame is composed of several parts which are rigidly coupled to define a generally circular aperture of fixed diameter slightly larger than the data storage disk. The disk is supported within such aperture by a plurality of small tabs which support a disk from both sides over an arc length of about 10.degree. or less, and a pair of movably mounted latches, each supporting the disk at two other locations equally spaced around the disk periphery. Each of the movable latches is spring-biased toward engagement with the disk periphery and ech serves to support the disk over an arc length of a few degrees. Prior to use, a disk-releasing mechanism associated with the disk player/recorder serves to urge the movable latches away from the disk periphery. By the arrangement disclosed, a disk may be released from the carrier without substantially displacing the disk relative to its intended axis of rotation.
Disk carriers of the above type are advantageous from the standpoint that a relatively small displacement of the movable latches from the disk periphery can readily effect release of the disk from the carrier. However, such carriers may be viewed as disadvantageous from the standpoint that, under certain conditions, they may release a disk prematurely. Such premature release may be occasioned by a sudden or jarring movement of the disk/carrier assembly, e.g. in the event the disk carrier is dropped. Also, since the disk carriers of the above type support the disk along relatively short arc lengths at three or four locations equally spaced about the disk periphery, the disk/carrier assembly tends to be somewhat flexible in nature. This lack of rigidity can give rise to transport and handling problems.